


Never Again

by JustAFangirl29



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Max and Billy are actual siblings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl29/pseuds/JustAFangirl29
Summary: I’m not really good at writing smut.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really good at writing smut.

Max throws her door open and dashes into her room, slamming and locking it behind her. She grabs a chair that sits a few feet away from her door and rams it under the knob for good measure before darting to her closet and grabbing a duffle bag that she had used for soccer the previous school year. 

She tosses it on to the bed and begins to opens her dresser drawers, throwing random pieces of clothes into it when a loud bang sounds on her door. She jumps slightly but doesn't stop packing. 

"Open this door, you little bitch! I swear to God if you don't open this door by the time I count to three, you're dead." Neil, her father snarls from of the locked door. 

Max hops over her bed and yanks her phone charger out of the wall, tossing it into her bag. She opens her nightstand and grabs the wad of cash made up of money that she kept out of her paychecks in case of emergencies. She tosses it into her back and runs over to her closet, grabbing a sweatshirt. 

She quickly pulls it on, ignoring the sting that the action of moving her probably sprained wrist caused, and tosses on her sneakers before sliding her phone into the pocket of her sweatshirt and zipping the bag.

The banging on the door turns to pounding as she throws her window open, snatches her headphones off of where they were hanging and tosses the bag out of her window on to the ground below. She climbs out of her window and on to the small ledge just as her door slams open to reveal a very angry Neil with a murderess look in his eye. 

She jumps off the ledge, snatches the bag, and begins to run, ignoring Neil's yelling. 

She runs to the end of the road and turns left, going into town. Slowing to a walk when she realizes that her father is not following her, she plugs her headphones into the headphone jack and puts them in her ears before opening her phone and going to Billy's contact.

"Maxine? What's wrong? Are you okay? You never call without texting first." He answers on the first ring and his voice sounds somewhat sleepy, like she had woken him up. 

"I'm not okay. I can't be in the house right now. I need to put some distance between myself and Hawkins, so I'm going to buy a bus ticket and come stay with you for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. What did he do this time? It must have been terrible since you never ask to come up here." 

The redhead takes a deep breath as she climbs the stairs of the bus station. "I think he sprained my wrist."

A growl comes through the phone. "That's not what I asked, Maxine."

"He found out that you and I were secretly seeing each other. And well. . . He went off."  
____

Max rises from her seat and grabs her duffle bag, putting the strap over her shoulder, before getting off the bus and searching the parking lot, with her eyes, for her older brother. 

"Maxine." He breathes and wraps his arms around her when she gets close enough. 

She wraps her arms around him and lets him hold her for a few moments before pulling away. "Hi Billy."

Billy takes the duffle bag from her and leads her towards the car, putting it into the back once they get there. "Hi Max."

"I'm really sorry to do this to you and I know you probably don't want to see or even talk to me but I needed to put some distance between. . ." She trails off as they get into the car. "And I know the logical thing to do would have been to go to Jane's house but. . . I've always felt safe with you. Doesn't matter if we're romantically involved or not."

The blonde starts the car and begins driving, the fingers on his right hand tapping the gearshift. "Do you hate me? For what I did? To you? To our relationship?"

Max turns her head and stares at him. "Why would I hate you for what you did? You were drunk and you were just keeping up with appearances so Mom and Dad wouldn't find out about us. So, no I don't hate you, Billy."

"Are you sure about that? You barely said anything to me when I came to visit for Thanksgiving, and you never returned any of my calls or texts. Then tonight you call me asking if you can stay for a little while, when we both know that it won't be for just a little while. We both also know that you will not ever step foot back in Hawkins if you life depended on it."

A smile makes its way on to her face and she starts to laugh softly. 

"What's so fucking funny?" Billy snaps, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I know how this night is going to end."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because," She rests her left hand on his thigh. " when we used to fight like this, we'd end up going to our rooms to cool down. But once Mom and Dad went to bed, you'd sneak into my room and fuck me so hard, I'd have trouble walking the next day."

They pull up outside Billy's apartment and he cuts the engine, turning to her and pressing their lips together for a few moments before pulling back. "If we go down this road again, I'm not letting you go. Ever again. Even if it means getting legal custody of you until you turn 18 so you don’t have to be near that asshole."

Max nods. "I know. And I'm never letting you go."

He opens his door and climbs out, going to Max's side and opening her door for her. "Baby, leave it in there, I'll get it in the morning." He says as he sees her reach for the duffle bag. 

She grabs the duffle bag and climbs out of the car. "You assume I'm going to let you out of my sight tomorrow."

He locks the car and grabs her right wrist, examine it when he lets out a soft gasp. "Yeah, you're right. He sprained your wrist. Don't worry, I'll wrap it when we get inside." 

She nods. "And then we can end the first night that we're back together the way it should be ended."

"I should warn you," He says as they enter the building and make their way toward the elevator. "I've got a roommate and I don't think he'll be awake. But just in case."

She chuckles and rests her head on his shoulder. "You've fucked me with Mom and Dad sleeping in the next room, when you know I can't be quiet to save my ass, and you're worried about your roommate."

The elevator door opens and they step out, walking down the hallway. Billy unlocks the door and gestures for Max to go in. 

She steps through and waits for him to come in and lock the door. "I think you should call Mom in the morning."

He shuts and locks the door before walking down the hallway. "Why?"

She follows him down the hall and into his room. "She'll report me missing and then the cops will be looking for me. And what you said about me not going back to Hawkins even if my life depended on it was true."

He sets the bag down on the bed and turns to her. "I know, I'll call her in the morning. Speaking of calling people, do you still have your phone or did you throw it away? Because if you still have it, get rid of it."

She sits on the end of his bed. "I threw it away."

The blonde nods and grabs a Walmart bag off of his dresser. "I kinda figured, so I went out and bought you a new one."

He hands her the bag and moves towards his bedroom door. "I'm going to get an ACE bandage for your wrist."

"Okay." She watches him exit the room and sets the bag down beside her before taking off her sweatshirt and putting it on the red couch that he took with him when he left Hawkins; grabbing the duffle bag she sets it down on the couch.

Billy walks back into the room, holding an ACE bandage, and he makes his way over to where she is sitting. He gently grabs her wrist and wraps it before walking back over to his door and shutting it, locking the handle. 

"So about our plans to end the night," She starts, glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand; which informs her that it is just after midnight. "or rather start the morning."

"What about them?" He asks as he walks to the end of the bed and slowly takes of his shirt.

She stares at his abs for a few seconds before looking down at the floor. "Are they going to happen? Or are they going to wait until after we both get some sleep? 'Cause you look fucking exhausted, and I'm dead-ass tired."

He walks up to her and reaches down, lifting her chin up before bending down at the waist slightly to press their lips together. 

She kisses back and slowly rises to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands push her shirt up her stomach. Pulling away from the kiss, she takes her shirt off and tosses it on to the floor before smashing their lips together. 

Billy’s hands reach behind her and unhook her bra, tossing it to the floor before he pulls back from the kiss to push her back on the bed. She climbs on to the bed and lifts her hips up to help him pull her pants down. She watches as he tosses them on to the floor and she reaches down, threading her fingers through his long hair.

He pulls her panties off and tosses them on the floor before pulling his boxers off and beginning to press kisses up her body. She flips them over and puts her right hand on his chest while using her left hand to guide his dick to her entrance. Looking up at his face, she keeps eye contact while she sinks down. He rests his hands on her hips and smiles. 

“You were taking too long.” She breaths as she leans up to kiss him before slowly beginning to move. 

“I wanted to take my time.” He says as he brings one of his hands up to cup one of her bouncing tits while leaving the other one where it was.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you to take your time.”

Billy drops his hand back to her hip and flips them over before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. Max gasps and pulls him down by the hair so she could kiss him. 

He pulls back from the kiss to trail kisses down her neck and bite down on the junction where her shoulder and neck meet, making a hickey. His hand travels down in between their bodies and begins to rub small, fast circles on her clit causing her to arch her back and pull on his hair, earning a deep, throaty groan from him. 

He bites down on the newly formed hickey and pulls back to look at her; her red hair spread out over his pillows and her eyes closed due to pleasure. 

“Baby,” He pants as he thrusts his hips into her and feels her clench around him. “I know I should have asked this earlier but are you—”

“Yes.” She clenches around him once more and arches her back before letting out a loud moan and coming undone. “Inside please.”

He pulls back all the way and slams into her, stilling, before letting out a soft groan and pressing his lips to hers as he cums, before slowly pulling out of her and laying to the side, pulling her with him. 

“Was that how you envisioned the night ending?” He asks after a few minutes of silence, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

“Yes.” She replies as she presses her lips to his chest. 

He glances at the clock to see that it is just after one in the morning and looks down at her before moving the both of them so they are both under the blankets. “Good.” 

“Now I’m really tired.”

He chuckles. “Go to sleep baby. We have things to discuss in the morning anyway.”

She shakes her head and looks up at him, sleepily. “I don’t want to go to sleep and wake up in the morning to find out this was all just a dream.”

He leans down and kisses her lips. “That won’t happen.”


End file.
